


Dare

by Plugs



Series: Short lewd things [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fatal Vore, Gen, Gore, Soft Vore, Vomit, about gross as the tags imply imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Stunticons, bad decisions and unfluffy vore for some buddies.





	Dare

“-Well I double dare you!”  
“-please don’t- oh god- I’ll do anything!-I”  
“Shut it squishy! come on ‘Breaky you gonna do it…” Dragstrip smirked, “or are ya chicken?”  
“I’m no fucking chicken!” Breakdown growled back, snatching the squishy out of Dragstrip’s servos. He awkwardly brought it up to his mouth, swallowing hard as he watched it wriggle and squeal. 

“I heard Hook say that we can’t eat organic things” Deadend said, looking over at them from his book, “Breakdown shall probably get a tank infection and die, just as we shall all die in the-”  
“-He ain’t gonna die, Shrapnel eats squishes all the time” Wildrider replied shushing him.

“He’s an insecticon ain’t that gonna be different?” Breakdown said, lowering the human slightly. The weird ass fluids it kept leaking looked kinda gross, and Motormaster would be pissed if he got sick and fucked up the next battle. And the others optics on him were making him-

“Bork-bork!” Breakdown looked over at Dragstrip flapping his arms, “I’m Breakdown and I’m a fucking cowar-”

Breakdown tossed the organic in his oral cavity. The fluids coming off it hit his tongue in a nauseating sour-salty wave. He coughed, drooling slightly. The squishy after a second it began to kick and squirm, making him cough more. 

“…you actually gonna swallow?” Dragstrip actually looked impressed, his optic visor wide and bright,  
“Swallow…swallow…Swallow!” Wildrider began to chant, leaning forward and grinning, Deadend had closed his book and was looking over at him. Dragstrip began to join in, adding his voice.

Breakdown, wishing nothing more than to spit the squishy out, gulped nervously.  
Then felt something solid begin to slide down his throat. He panicked, hand going to his neck, feeling a lump slowly travel down it. Breakdown began to gag but the human just kept slowly traveling inside him.

“Holy shit”  
“Well, he’s dead then”  
“G-get Hook” He squawked, a pressure built up inside him then released. A servo suddenly touching his middle making him jump.  
“Hey you can feel it moving in there!” Wildrider giggled, rubbing his servo across Breakdowns middle, “is it kicking you?”  
“I- yeah, but I don’t care!” Another kick made him hiccup, “get Hook!”  
As soon as they’d started the movements and kicks began to die down, Wildrider grumbled, “Aww that was kinda cool”  
A strange heavy weight had settled in his tank. Dragstrips optic band had gone pale, clearly Breakdown wasn’t the only one feeling sick.  
A bitter taste in the back of his intake made him realise he wasn’t just going to feel sick. His mouth watered and he began to choke as energon spewed out of his intake. Along with red chunks of organic flesh.

—-  
By the time Hook was called, by Deadend, who Hook called ‘the least idiotic of the bunch’. It was all over, well the vomiting at least, mostly because Breakdown didn’t have anything left in his tank, neither did Dragstrip, which served him right far as Breakdown was concerned. Wildrider however…  
“…that was kinda cool, can we do it again?”  
Wildrider could frag off.


End file.
